


Shave and a Haircut

by greenikat89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puberty, Shaving, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has hit puberty and goes over to Cloud and Leon's for some much needed guidance about how to shave.  After all, the both of them don't have beards so they must be shaving every day! </p><p>Too bad the pair are ill-equipped to handle it much to Cloud's amusement and Leon's exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a Haircut

Someone is rummaging through his things in the upstairs bathroom. Cloud can hear glass medicine bottles clinking together and faint grumbles floating down the stairs. He sets down the rag he’s using to polish one of his fusion swords with a puzzled expression. Yuffie would have been his first choice for mischief, but the girl is out with Aerith and Tifa for the day. And Leon is in the back tending to his small vegetable garden.

He takes the steps two at a time, unconcerned but curious, and his eyebrows lift into his hairline when he looks into the bathroom. “Sora,” he greets neutrally to mask his surprise.  

“Hi Cloud!” the boy answers brightly atop the closed toilet lid he’s standing on. “Your front door was locked so I just climbed through the bathroom window; I hope you don’t mind.”

There’s a lot of questions Cloud wants to ask, but he settles on the more obvious one. “Is there something I can help you with?” He leans his shoulder against the doorjamb with his arms loosely folded in front of him.

“Yeah, do you have any shaving cream?” He’s abandoned the medicine cabinet for the towel cupboard, his skinny arms reaching all the way into the back for items only known to him. “Oh, and a razor?”

Cloud is beyond confused and he wishes Leon was here. The man was much better with handling Sora and has a soft spot for the boy’s peculiarities. “Why?”

The smile the keyblader gives him is blindingly bright. “I got my first chin hair.” He puffs up his chest with pride and angles his head for Cloud to get a better look.

True to his word, there’s one lone brown hair at the tip of Sora’s pointed chin. “Congratulations.” Deep amusement colors Cloud’s voice in response to the boy’s enthusiasm.

Sora jumps down from the toilet so he can look at himself in the mirror on his tiptoes. “Thanks! So you see why I need a razor now. I need you or Leon to teach me how to shave.”

Cloud’s expression is a carefully blank mask of bewilderment.   Not once in his life has he ever shaved, and he doesn’t even know if he _owns_ a razor. And he knows for a fact that Leon doesn’t have any either. “As flattered as I am, Sora, why did you pick us?”

Sora laughs and rolls his eyes. “Well duh, because you’re always clean shaven. You must shave everyday so you’re extra good at it. And Leon is just as smooth.”

The swordsman doesn’t have an answer in response before Leon shows up at his side. The other man is shirtless and sweaty from hard work with streaks of dirt running up his arms and down his chest.

“See?” Sora says in the tones of a boy who knows he’s right. “Leon doesn’t have any chest hair either. Yuffie says there’s nothing wrong with manscaping and that you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“What?” Leon’s eyebrows snap together in confusion. “What is he talking about?” he asks and looks down at himself before glancing around the room. “And why has he made a mess of our bathroom?”

“Sora got his first chin hair and wants us to teach him how to shave,” Cloud sighs.

The gunblader pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Sora, neither of us shaves. At all,” he adds for emphasis when Sora’s gaze drifts towards his chest again. “Why don’t you ask Cid if he could teach you?”

“Yeah, that man is like a blond, chain-smoking gorilla,” Cloud mutters right before Leon elbows him in the side. “I’m sure he would be happy to help you if you ask nice enough,” he says louder for Sora to hear.

The boy pouts briefly before he comes to a decision and nods his head. “Okay.” He admires his one chin hair in the mirror before slipping by the two men. “I’ll learn a lot and then when you grow up I’ll teach it to you!” he says cheerfully before running down the stairs and out the door.

Cloud coughs out an aborted laughter at the look on Leon’s face. “Looks like the title of ‘Puberty-”

“Don’t,” Leon grounds out with a dark look. “And you’re essentially a hairless wonder too.”

The blond shrugs in a careless gesture. “I’ve got Mako poisoning.” He grins and cups Leon’s chin in his hand. “What’s your excuse?” He takes a hasty step back before he gets his nose caught in the door when Leon forcefully slams it shut to take his shower.

Cloud chuckles and heads back downstairs to finish polishing his sword. Leon’s birthday is coming up, and maybe he’ll head over to Goofy’s joke shop to buy a pair of fake beards. They were long overdue to visit Cid anyway, and Sora shouldn’t be the only one to have a little fun.

      

 


End file.
